


The Words Between Us

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: It was mostly an accident the first time, to be fair.





	The Words Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noheroesallowed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noheroesallowed/gifts).



> Prompt- "Whatever mark you get on your skin, your soulmate gets it too. So one day, you just kind of just get a sharpie and start writing on your skin. You definitely didn’t expect to get a reply, but you did. Now it’s five in the morning and you’re just about covered in ink and this will be a pain to wash off later" AU

I.

It was mostly an accident the first time, to be fair. 

He was twelve and bored out of his mind. He had broken his leg, and was out of school for a few days, recovering from surgery. It was a miserable feeling not being able to get up and run, not knowing when (or if) he would ever get back on the ice. 

His friends had trickled in after school to see him, and to scrawl funny messages on his cast. His mother had gotten him a package of sharpie markers, and he had drawn on the cast until he had gotten bored and finally drew on his arm. He had not expected anything to come of it. He drew little hockey sticks and pucks, and let out a little gasp when another one appeared on his arm, as if by magic. 

Everyone knows that if you write on yourself your soulmate will have the same scrawled on their skin, but not everyone has a soulmate. Instead of yelling for his mother he just kept drawing. He tried saying ‘Hi’, but the reply that he received to that was indecipherable to him. 

By the time his mother came to check on him and bring his dinner up to him he was covered in a rainbow hue of marker, and nearly hyperventilating from his excitement. 

“Mom! Mom! They wrote me. I have a soulmate, mom! I have a soulmate!” 

Katherine Parson took the sight of her son in and shook her head. “Honey, that is permanent marker.” 

“But mom! They replied. I just can’t...I can’t read what they said.” 

She perched on the edge of his bed and looked at his arm. “Looks Russian, maybe. We could ask the bond specialist when we go in to see them. I’m happy for you baby.” She smoothed back his unruly, blonde hair. “But, I think I will get you some washable markers.” She eyed the damage and sighed. “That stuff isn’t good for your skin.” 

II.

It was slow going. 

It took weeks to find a specialist to help them, and then there are lawyers and counselors. They were almost as annoying as the doctors that poked at Kent’s leg.

But they do find a Bond Specialist that spoke Russian, and Kent finally learned his soulmates name was Alexei. 

It took months, not weeks for the specialist to locate Kent’s Soulmate. By the time they did he was out of his cast, and was just starting back onto the ice. It was a wobbly start in both accounts. There was laws and rules Kent didn’t understand. There was adult stuff that made him grit his teeth in frustration. 

There were other things to deal with, besides. There was hockey. There was always hockey. There was Kent’s therapist, and an endless string of medication. Apparently controlling anxiety, bipolar disorder was always a work in progress. 

It was still a shock when a year later he is staring at a boy across the screen of his computer. He’s brown haired, and brown-eyed, and had the biggest smile Kent had ever seen. “Kent,” he said in careful English. “Pleased to meet.” 

Kent felt like he couldn’t breathe. He opened his mouth, and let out a little gasp. Sometimes it was hard. He felt so much. It was overwhelming, and he hated it. He felt his eyes welling up with tears, “I’m sorry.” He would have ran then, but he felt rooted to the spot. “I just can’t---It’s too much.” 

Alexei watched him patiently. “Is fine. Take time. Have little bit.” 

Kent wiped at his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing be sorry for. Promise. Good to see. Sorry I’m make you so sad.” 

Kent sucked in a deep breath. Words were so stupid and hard to find. “I’m glad to see you. It’s just, a lot. I’m a lot. I just...I feel a lot. I guess.” He wrung his hands together under the table. “H-how was your game?” 

“Good. Very good. We win.” 

Kent found himself smiling back, Alexei’s cheer was contagious. “I’m really glad. I hope we get to play hockey together one day.” 

Alexei snorted. “‘Course we play together. Best center. Best winger. You see. We play in NHL. I’m know this.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, but maybe juniors? Mom said she was talking about you coming here...um...if we get that far.” 

III. 

Alexei looked overwhelmed as he walked toward them in the airport. We was already a head taller than Kent, even though he was a full year younger. At fourteen he was nearly six foot, and all gangly arms and legs. 

“So short,” were the first words out of his mouth. 

Kent squawked and probably would have made a scene. 

Katherine Parson just laughed, and pulled them both into a hug. “We are glad you are here Alexei.”

“Is good to be here,” He said and hugged her back. “Very good.” 

They grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt, and then they were heading home. Kent sat in the back shoulder to shoulder with Alexei. He wasn’t even sure how any of this was going to work, but he felt calmer than he had in years. Alexei grabbed his hand, and held on tight. 

“Glad to be here. Promise. No sadness Kenyushka. Will be fine.” 

Kent wished it was so easy, and maybe it was. Alexei had traveled thousands of miles, left his family, and everything that he found familiar to play hockey with Kent. “You make it sound easy.” 

“Of course. Is very easy. We team. Best team. You see.” 

IV. 

They were. They clicked on the ice like no one that Kent had played with. There were months were it seemed like there was nothing but hockey, and homework, and just them. 

But that didn’t mean it was all good all the time. Some people just could never understand. 

“Isn’t it weird,” Teddy asked. The kid was taller than Alexei. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kent said slowly. He didn’t look up from his skates. 

“Being bonded so young. That must suck, dude. All those pretty girls and you are stuck with...that.” 

“Shut up. Shut the fuck up,” Kent glared and shouldered past him and out of the locker room. Alexei was already waiting on the ice. Kids were mean. They had always been mean. Before Alexei it had always been how small he was, how much better or faster he was. 

He felt a lump in his chest as he skated up to Alexei. 

It wasn’t the first, or the last time he would hear it, and it still didn’t stop him from bumping shoulders with his soulmate or leaning into him, however briefly. 

“Something happen? You okay?” Alexei frowned. 

“It’s all good. I’m fine.” Kent was terrible at lying; now was no different. 

Alexei gave him a hang dog look and shrugged. Words were hard, and he wasn’t going to start an argument in front of the team. 

Practice went slowly. 

Kent was thankful for it, and more so for his mother picking them up. 

Alexei looked frustrated the whole ride home. 

“What wrong?” He finally asked when they were up in Kent’s room. 

“People talk, you know. It’s stupid, and it’s not anything to be upset about.” Kent rolled his eyes, and felt like an ass for it. “It’s going to be worse in juniors.” The ‘if’ hovered between them. “People say shit. People don’t like...people like us.” 

Alexei bit at his lip. “I’m know. Is why you not come to Russia. Is why my parents sent me away. Is why your mom has custody of both of us. Safer.” Some places were less tolerant of soulmates like them. In some places they would be seperated, and a bond specialist would be called in to sever the bond that held them together. There would be no silver strand connecting them, no more writings on their arms, no connection that Kent could feel soul deep. 

“It’s stupid,” Kent mumbled. “We’re just kids.”

“I’m know. Is hard. Probably not get better for long time.” 

V. 

Kent was sixteen when they were drafted for Rimouski. It was hard. They were a package deal, but Alexei could not play on the team until he turned sixteen as well. Instead he played with the East Quebec Development League. Neither of them knew French, and it was the first time they had played on seperate teams since Alexei had come to America. 

And then there was Jack, who was everything that Kent wanted to be. He was almost assured a spot in the NHL, and it just burned Kent up with jealousy and envy.

“It’s so stupid, Kenyushka. Why’re you jealous. Just as good. So stupid,” Alexei grumbled down into his homework. They had been placed in the same bilet house. It was a small blessing, most of the time. They shared a room, and when Keny couldn't sleep he would crawl into bed with Alexei. They did homework together, school together, and went to each others games when they could. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

Alexei snorted. “You’re a bad, horrible liar. So jealous. Maybe you want want to be with him instead?” 

“That is the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard you say.” 

“Maybe it’s true though,” Alexei grunted, and continued to work on his math assignment. His pencil dug into the paper hard enough to snap the lead. “Hate him.” 

“You don’t even know him,” Kent grumbled back. “He’s a good guy. I think you would like him.” 

Alexei looked up from his homework and glared. “Hate him. Hate that he gets to play on team with you, and I’m just---Just left behind. Don’t need me. Why I’m even here?” 

“Alexei.” Kent didn’t even know what to say to that. He opened his mouth, and finally just sat down hard on the bed. He was only sixteen. He shouldn't have to deal with stuff like this, but there it was. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Doesn’t make you less stupid,” Alexei said. He hunched his shoulders. 

“Yeah, maybe. It’s not like that though.” 

“If I’m not here, would be,” Alexei snapped back. “I just make things hard.” 

“No. No, you don’t.” 

“Maybe I do. I’m not.” He huffed. “This not platonic for me. I ---I’m not want that.” Red creeped up along his cheeks, and he stumbled over the words in a way he rarely did those days. “Love you Kenyushka.” 

“Oh. I. You want that too?” Kent’s lips curled up. 

“You do?” Alexei said. He looked away, his voice cracked. 

“Well, yeah. I thought you understood that.” 

Alexei shrugged. “Maybe you tell me though? Can’t guess, Kenyushka.”

Kent was a firm believer that actions spoke louder than any words that could leave his lips. He pressed their lips together, and let his eyes flutter closed. Alexie’s lips were chapped against his own, warm, and it felt a whole lot like coming home.

“Maybe I will, next time,” Kent said, his own voice cracking on the words. 

Alexei leaned in to kiss him again, and it felt like the world had righted itself. They leaned against each other. “We’re both stupid.” 

Kent smiled and leaned against Alexei’s shoulder. He laughed, in spite of himself. “Definitely.” 

VI.

They spent the summer at the Zimmermann’s. Alexei eventually warmed up to Jack, and it was a weight off of Kent’s shoulders. 

“You’re lucky,” Jack said one day while they lounged around the pool. “I mean, really lucky. Some people never find their soulmates. Some people don’t even have one.” 

“You’ll find yours,” Kent said. “I have a feeling.” 

“I don’t know. I just. I’m not sure I could do it. I mean. There are only a couple in the NHL. People make a big deal out of it. I don't think I could handle the attention.” Jack’s voice quavered. “I’d fall apart.” 

“You’d be fine,” Kent said, but he wondered. He’d seen Jack have panic attacks, he’d talked him down from it, and it made him worry.

“Sure,” Jack said, but it was not really convincing. 

VII.

The season was the same kind of grind. 

Except it is not. Alexei was back by his side on the ice, and they just blew the competition away. Alexei seems content to be the right winger to Kent’s left. It’s good. 

They are good. 

It was almost enough to ignore Jack’s problem. 

They get the President’s cup, and everything was great. 

Until it wasn’t. 

VIII.

They went first and second. The Aces sacrificed a lot to get them, both in trades and future draft picks, enough that it made Kent wince.

Jack didn’t go at all, and Kent felt sick about it. Sick enough that we was a mess once they got back to their room, a thin layer of swear across his skin, his breath coming in little pants, and a heavy weight in his chest. They were both exhausted, having spent the night before at the hospital.

“Congratulations, son,” Bob said when Kent finally called. “Sorry we couldn't be there. Jack is still---well---he work up this morning, but it is still touch and go.” 

“Can we see him?” 

“I don’t know son. We’ll have to see how he is doing in a couple of days. 

The days stretched out, and finally they have to leave for Vegas. Kent had a death grip on Alexei’s hand as they stepped off of the plane a few days before training camp. The sun was bright. Blinding. 

“You okay, Kenny?” Alexei asked. He didn’t bother to try to extract his hand.

“I don’t know. You think we are going to be?” Kent held on tightly. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat by the time they located their liason for the team. It was not an intern, like Kent was expecting, but Jeff Troy.

It would figure. 

It would be Kent’s favourite player on the team. But after meeting Bad Bob Zimmermann it was harder to be star struck. 

It was hard not to just laugh seeing the had made sign that Jeff had made that said ‘Alexei and Kent!!!” with little stick figures and hockey sticks. 

Alexei had cackled, delighted. “I like this guy already.” It was the first laugh that Kent had heard from him since the weekend they had spent in the hospital waiting for Jack to wake up. 

He still had not answered their calls. 

Bob still said to be patient. 

Kent just didn’t want him to be alone. 

He could imagine how scary that would be. He grabbed Alexei’s hand, and threaded their fingers together. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, and he held on tight. 

“Ready to play?” Jeff asked, his lips curled into a big smile. 

“Always,” Alexei smiled back. 

“Well, maybe we can head up to the rink after we get you two settled in. Hope you don’t mind staying with me? I’m one of the few guys that had a place big enough for two rookies.” 

“We don’t mind. Thank you for having us,” Kent said. He bumped against Alexei as they walked towards Jeff’s car. “I mean, it would probably be more comfortable than being put up in a hotel, right.” 

“Well, hopefully.” Jeff shrugged. “You’ll have to tell me.” 

“Kenny has all kinds of things to say,” Alexei said, like the traitor he was. 

“I’m sure,” Jeff said. 

Alexei laughed, and it warmed Kent’s heart. “It’s fine. He mostly says the right things, and we’re very glad to be here. Hopefully here to stay.” 

“Hopefully, man,” Jeff agreed. “I really hope so. I like your hockey, and I just have a feeling we're gonna make some waves.” 

“On the ice?” Kent said. “Sure we are.” He barked a laugh, feeling lighter. 

Maybe this could be home. 

He hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.](https://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
